The present invention relates to a mattress assembly for use on a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replacement mattress assembly that can be used on various types of bed frames to provide improved patient support and therapies.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.